


Dampened Fire

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Zagreus falls ill after the flames on his feet are put out. Thanatos takes care of him while he recovers.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 258





	Dampened Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure comfort and fluff, and poor Zagreus being sick. 
> 
> Warning: there is a brief mention of vomiting, though not grossly described.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sound of glass cracking echoed throughout the House, and Zagreus could hear it from his chambers. 

"Oh no, the fish!" a voice cried from the lounge. "Hurry!" 

That was Dusa's voice. He leaped up from where he was practicing the lyre and dashed out to the lounge. 

Inside, he could see Dusa, frantically hovering about, trying to grab things with her snakes, but running out of hands--mouths? Something had fallen from the rafters--one of the hanging beams with candles that hung throughout the house. 

It had fallen just so it clipped the newly paid-for aquarium in the kitchens. Water was dribbling out of a slowly growing crack. 

There were only a few fish there, some gupps and chrustaceans, but Zagreus was worried for them all the same. 

He hurried to help Dusa gather up an old wooden bucket and fill it from the pump behind the counter. It dripped as well, but they could manage that. 

"I'm sorry Prince, I didn't mean to--it just fell--I know they're your fish and I'm sorry--" she apologized continuously as they scrambled to save them. 

"It's alright, Dusa, really, it's not your fault," he said with a reassuring grin. 

They dragged the bucket over to the aquarium and started scooping the unperturbed fish into it, not even bothered by their impending demise. Though, Zagreus supposed, don't they just show back up here when they died? 

Anyway. 

Finally, all the fish were saved and Zagreus wiped the sweat from his forehead with relief. "See? No problem at all, Dusa. It's alright." He smiled brightly. 

The cracks on the glass gave another alarming screeching noise. 

"Now, we should probably--" Dusa started. 

Before she could finish, in a startling rush, the water inside exploded from the tank. Zagreus, standing directly below it, got the worst of the deluge when Dusa merely floated out of the way. 

He started to make a groan of annoyance--but quickly realized with a jolt that he wasn't simply uncomfortable. It was more water than he had thought. 

With a puff of steam, the flames on his feet were put out, stark cold. 

Oh no. 

An involuntary shiver wracked his body at the sudden drop of temperature. He let out a shocked gasp, falling onto a knee. He couldn't move, body locked, and he was stuck in the puddle where it pooled on the tiles, feet unable to reignite. 

"Prince Zagreus!" Dusa cried, trying to help him up but rather unequipped to do so. 

"Well this is embarrassing," he choked out, teeth chattering violently. 

"Meg? Lord Thanatos?" Dusa called out to the house. "Lady Nyx? Oh, gods, Prince I'm so sorry!" 

By now, the commotion had drawn the attention of the shades that peaked in and watch the chaos unfold. Zagreus wouldn't have minded providing them entertainment, but he was currently feeling like he was maybe going into shock, and having trouble thinking beyond _cold, cold, cold._

He vaguely heard noise and felt a bustle around him, and then the smooth low tone of Thanatos' voice. 

"What happened?"

"Th-Th-Th--" he tried, tongue snagging with shivers at the roof of his mouth. 

"Oh, Zag," Thanatos said in a pitying tone, and Zagreus wondered idly how pathetic he looked, sopping wet next to a bucket of splashing fish and shivering helplessly. 

"D-d-don't laugh," he pleaded. 

Than helped him up, propping him up with an arm around his shoulder. Zagreus leaned into Than's body heat--meager as it was, thanks, Death--and tried to get his numb legs to walk and help, but quickly found his muscles were useless and cramped. 

"Zagreus. Do I need to explain why that was maybe not smart of you?" 

"No, I got it, thanks," Zagreus chattered, stuttering over every consonant and taking him twice as long to get it all out. "But the _fish._ " 

He wouldn't let himself be judged for helping the fishes. He had no regrets. 

Than carried him to his chambers, and Nyx looked at him with a pitying grimace that he was never going to live down. But he couldn't even blush in embarrassment, all his blood gone cold. 

"Please, my child, if you need assistance... have Dusa tend to you," Nyx called. 

Very helpful, Zagreus thought. Nyx had always been more fond of a hands-off approach. 

"I've got him for now, Mother Nyx," Than assured as they went inside. 

Than helped him undress, taking off his soggy clothes. He tucked him into his bed, and Zag could barely feel the press of blankets against his numb skin. 

"You don't have to--" Zagreus tried to protest as Thanatos continued to fuss over him. But the shiver that stole the last half of his sentence proved otherwise. 

"Um," Than said, looking a bit lost as he pulled the covers up over him. "Is that enough?" 

Zagreus could only weakly shake his head 'no' as more violent tremors wracked through him. 

Than made a confused noise. "What should I..." 

"P-p-please, m-m-m--" Dammit. "Blankets!" 

"Oh, right, um..." 

Thanatos shuffled frantically around Zag's rooms. Not that it wasn't sweet, but Zagreus quickly realized that healing and caretaking wasn't in Death's job description. 

He wished his mother were here, and then felt a flood of embarrassment. He felt like she'd know exactly what to do. But Mother was at Olympus, and he was also a grown god that should be able to handle a little chill on his own. 

He briefly entertained the idea of asking his father if he'd ever experienced something like this, but decided he'd rather jump into Lernie's mouth than have that conversation. 

Finally, his love brought him an absurd amount of blankets and piled them on top of him. He gave Zagreus a nervous grin. 

That was marginally better. "Thank you, Than," he mumbled, head sagging miserably into the pillows. His teeth finally stopped chattering, but now something worse was setting in. 

He sneezed. 

Than jolted backward. "What--was that?" 

Than didn't know what a sneeze was. Blood and darkness. 

"A sneeze, love. Can we call Dusa in here, please?" Zagreus slurred weakly. 

He sneezed again. Than nodded, clearly alarmed at whatever a "sneeze" entailed, and retreated out of the room to grab Dusa. 

A haze began slowly clouding Zagreus' mind as his body struggled to warm back up. Parts of him were feeling sweaty and feverish, which he was sure was probably not good. 

Dusa floated in, already apologizing profusely even before she made it all the way inside. 

"Oh, Prince, I'm just so sorry, about the fish, and your feet, if there's anything I can do, please tell me, the lounge is already cleaned up, I'm so sorry--" she rushed out. 

"Dusa," he said, and realized his lips were going quite dry. He licked them and tasted the evidence that his nose was running, dipping down his face. Attractive. "It's okay, I've never been better. Um, but please, could I maybe have something hot to drink?" 

"Sure thing, right away!" 

"I'll help," offered Than immediately. 

"Can you stay right here, actually?" Zagreus asked. "Please?" 

Than looked conflicted. 

"That would help me most," Zagreus said quickly. "Please, I need--can you--" 

He tried to weakly gesture, moving his arms in futility under the stack of blankets. 

But Than seemed to understand, and slid his hands underneath to touch Zagreus. He melted into the contact, nodding gratefully, and Than continued, rubbing life back into his arms and chest. 

Dusa bustled back and forth, and Zagreus was grateful for her speed as she returned, carrying a little tray with hot nectar streaming atop it. Thank the gods. 

Dusa handed the mug off to Thanatos. 

"Please tell me if you need anything else! Again, I'm so sorry!" 

She scurried up to the rafters. 

Than took the cup and held it to Zagreus' lips. Zag gratefully accepted, and swallowed greedily when he tilted it gently. 

He sighed contentedly, finally feeling a flicker of warmth for the first time. Than lightly pressed his lips against his sweaty forehead, humming a worried noise. 

"Thank you, Than," Zagreus mumbled sleepily. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Thanatos asked. 

"I feel miserable. You can just kill me if you like," Zagreus said with a weak shrug. "That'll fix it." 

Than looked aghast. "No, Zagreus, I'm sorry, but I can't--no," he said firmly. 

It was worth a try. Zag wanted to say a clever retort, but couldn't make words happen any longer. 

Without realizing it, his eyes were drifting shut and he fell into an unpleasant sleep. 

*** 

When he came to, Thanatos was still by his side. He'd dragged the chaise over and was sitting, watching Zagreus as he opened his eyes. 

"Than?" 

"Yes?" 

"I think--" A wave of nausea rolled through him. "I think I might be sick. Can you--?" 

"Oh! Um--" Thanatos leaped up and scrambled about the room. He grabbed the closest object he could find. 

Zagreus only had a moment to process that it was one of his decorative skulls before he lurched forward and was sick into it. 

"I'm sorry," he gasped out when he was done, voice ragged. 

"It's alright, love, you're alright. Um, is that all?" Than said. 

Zagreus nodded weakly. 

Thanatos grimaced and then waved his hand. With a flash of green, the puke-filled skull disappeared. Zagreus did _not_ want to know where that went. 

"Thank you," he rasped, collapsing back on the bed. His voice was thick with congestion. 

Than looked at him with a furrowed brow, worry plain across his face. He reached out and smoothed back Zagreus' hair, and he could feel how sticky his forehead was with sweat. 

"That's not a good sign, is it?" 

"I don't think it is," Thanatos agreed. "Can I check your feet?" 

Zagreus nodded and Than peeled back the hundreds of blankets to look at his feet. Evidently they were still cold, by the concerned look Thanatos gave him and the shivers that wracked him. 

"Do you have some flint?" Zagreus joked weakly. 

"How do they even work? Do we actually need to rekindle them?" Thanatos asked. 

"Honestly? I have no idea," Zagreus admitted. He shivered at the chill from the room. "This has never happened before." 

"Maybe Lord Hades--" 

"No!" Zagreus protested, and the action prompted him to cough and sputter, his throat aching. "Please, no." 

"But if he has some idea..." 

"Than, please, I'd rather die than let him see me like this," Zagreus begged. 

Thanatos grimaced. "Alright." 

"Maybe if I can just go to Asphodel..." he mused. He tried to move, get himself out of bed. He felt another flare of nausea, and his limbs trembled as he struggled to move them. 

"You're not going anywhere," Thanatos said, putting a steadying hand on him. 

"Who are you to order your prince?" Zagreus challenged, but plopped back down regardless. 

Than laughed and ran his hands through Zagreus' hair again, which Zag came to realize was so soothing it caused his eyes to droop. 

Thanatos said something else, but Zagreus' fever swallowed his consciousness. 

*** 

The next time Zagreus blinked awake, Thanatos was sleeping next to him in bed. 

He felt completely adored, that Thanatos would still want to be in his bed despite the snot and sweat and all. He gave a soft smile, not entirely feeling like he deserved such kindness. 

He felt guilty over the fact that Than was spending so much time with him. How long had it been now? 

He gingerly tugged himself out from under the blankets and made his body sit upright. It seemed at some point someone gave him a new, fresh set of soft clothes to wear, which helped. 

His feet were still stubbornly unlit, though glowing like fire was stoked underneath, a bit like lingering embers. 

He never really questioned his odd anatomy before--after all, at least he _had_ feet, unlike some other members of the house. 

But right now he was ready for his body to be normal again, frustrated with being ill. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Than was still asleep. He wondered how long he'd been by his side. 

He made himself stand, legs wobbling unsteadily under him. He tottered over to his scrying pool and splashed a little water on his face, which helped alleviate some of the sticky feeling. 

He walked at a slow shuffle back to bed, and gratefully crawled back into it as his strength gave out. 

Than stirred slightly, and golden eyes caught the faint candle light as he opened them to look at Zag. "Zagreus? Everything alright?" he asked. 

"Yes, love, thank you," he answered. "Just tired of being tired." 

"I'm sorry I'm not... helping more," Thanatos mumbled, face turned to the pillow and muffling his voice. 

Energy for words was running low. So Zagreus wiggled in, and pressed against Thanatos' body, to show he was thankful as best he could. 

"Gods, I've never felt you so cold," Than said, voice stricken, and opened his arms and pulled him against him. 

Zagreus felt immediately more at ease, wrapped in Death's arms. 

"You are... helping," Zagreus managed. 

"Please. You're just saying that. I'm not... good at this sort of thing," Thanatos said. 

"Like any of us are," Zagreus argued. "Gods aren't supposed to get sick." 

"If anyone can deny expectation, I suppose it's fitting that it's you, Zagreus." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Than huffed a laugh, and fondly cupped Zagreus' cheek in his hand. "Do you need anything else? Would you like some more hot nectar?" 

Zagreus shook his head quickly, swallowing down nausea at the thought. "I can't do sweet. Can... can I have something--um, spicy? Hot?" 

"Alright. I'll go--" 

"No," Zagreus protested stubbornly, clinging to Than. 

"Zagreus?" Thanatos asked. "I can't get you anything if you hold me like that." 

Zag made a weak argumentative noise. Logically, that made sense, yes. But he didn't want to let go. 

"Um. Alright, what if I..." 

Thanatos' grip on him tightened, and he held Zagreus firmly to him, to which he hummed contentedly. 

And then, Than stood, holding Zag in his arms. Than draped him carefully so he didn't have to do any of the work to hold on, his legs able to rest at Than's hips and face buried into his neck. 

"There. Is this okay?" Than asked quietly. 

Zagreus nodded, feeling impossibly small and safe. "Yes." 

He could feel Than take a deep breath, like maybe he was steadying himself, and then he lifted lightly off the ground. 

They began to float and the sensation made Zagreus jolt in his arms. "You can make me float too?" he asked incredulously. 

He can practically feel Than's smug smirk. "You're easily impressed like this," he teased. 

Zagreus didn't mind, and would've pointed out that he's always impressed with Thanatos, but he was struggling to speak, lost in the safe feeling of being in Than's arms. 

He was carried gently out to the lounge, as Than made his way to find Dusa, though Zag closed his eyes against the brightness of the other parts of the house. Zag could tell when they were near her, hearing her familiar gasp at the sight of him. 

"Oh! Is he--" Dusa burst out in a worried tone, then lowering her voice to a whisper. "Is he sleeping?" 

"No," Zagreus protested weakly, but it wasn't very convincing. 

Than chuckled, and he could feel the motion in his chest. "Dusa, can you help me? Can we make something spicy for Zagreus?" 

"Oh! Of course," she said, voice still hushed. "And I'm so--" 

"Dusa, if you apologize again you're going to make me more ill," Zagreus grumbled, opening an eye to look at her pleadingly. "Please, no more. It's alright." 

She blanched, and then nodded firmly. "Alright, Prince. Let's see if we can't get you something spiced!" 

Than followed her about the kitchen, the head chef giving them a nervous look. Death looked distinctly out of place in here. 

Zag faded in and out of coherence, listening to their sweet voices as they figured something out for him. 

He felt sorry for imposing, but at the same time was really enjoying being fussed over. It was kind of nice, in a way. 

Then he sneezed. And pressed as he was against Than... it wasn't pretty. 

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry," he babbled thickly. 

"Ah, gods! What was that?" Dusa yelped. 

"Um, a sneeze," Thanatos explained. He patted a hand on Zag's back. "And it's alright, Zag. You're fine." 

Finally, a strong smell wafted up to Zag's nostrils, useless as they were. He peaked his eyes back open curiously. 

Dusa held a drink that steamed wonderfully, the expression on her snakes' faces looking proud. It was a bright ruby red, and Zagreus could see little star-shaped spices floating in it. 

"You're gonna love this, Prince, it'll perk you right up," Dusa said. "It's a gorgon specialty." 

"Is it going to turn me to stone?" he joked. 

She giggled. "No, but it'll probably make your eyes water like you're in Asphodel!" 

Yes, that's exactly what he needed. He awkwardly tried to reach out excitedly, but Than held him firmly. 

"Hold on, I've got you," Than said lowly, speaking right against his ear, and his voice was a mix of stern and fond. Zagreus trusted him completely, sinking back into his hold. 

"Thank you, again, Dusa," Thanatos said to her. 

"Of course. But, um, Lord Thanatos, sir, don't you think maybe you could ask Lord Hades if--" 

"No," Than and Zag said at the same time. 

"Oh! Never mind that I asked, sorry," Dusa sputtered. "That makes sense, um, just, ah, let me know if you need anything else!" 

Than somehow managed to juggle the drink and continue holding Zagreus, floating them back to his room. A god of many talents. 

He set the mug down and gingerly laid Zagreus back into bed. But Zagreus still clung stubbornly, trying to keep his arms outstretched as long as possible. 

"Zag," Than said, playfully exasperated. "Please, drink your gorgon drink and then we'll cuddle again, alright?" 

That sounded like a fair deal. Zagreus let go and sat back. Than lifted the cup to his lips but Zag protested, "Wait, I can do it myself." 

Than hummed, looking unconvinced. "Indulge me," he said. His voice was impossibly fond, and Zagreus was in no position to deny him. 

"Alright," Zag said, and let Than help him drink. 

Instantly, heat like the magma of the Phlegethon filled his senses, and his eyes did indeed water. Along with other less pleasant parts of his face. He blinked and sputtered, but smiled. 

"Wow," Zagreus gasped out with a choked noise. "That's good!" 

Than grimaced at him. "You look like you're melting." 

"It's great," Zagreus agreed. He wiped a hand across his face and groaned. "Gods, I'm disgusting." 

"Yeah, you are," Thanatos said, nodding. 

"Than!" he whined. 

Than laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you need anything else, love?" 

Zagreus leaned into the touch, looking up at Than with wide eyes. Than's silvery hair framed his face so nicely, his golden eye almost sparkling. He was looking at him expectantly, and Zag realized he didn't answer. 

"Oh, I think I'm alright for now," Zagreus said, smiling. His body still ached and trembled with weak chills, but with Thanatos doting on him so, he was almost able to ignore it. "Thank you, Than." 

"Let me clean you up a little and then rest some more, okay?" 

Than brought up a soft cloth from somewhere and used it to wipe at Zagreus' running nose and eyes. 

Zagreus tried to thank him, but the feeling was so pleasant, he found his eyes drifting closed and he grew drousy once more under Than's gentle care. 

"Thanatos..." he mumbled in a sing-song kind of way. "You're my sweetest fan-atos." 

"Gods, help me," Than said helplessly. 

But Zagreus was already lost to the feverish fog in his mind once more. He only stirred slightly when Than slipped back into bed with him, humming contentedly as he snuggled in close. 

*** 

When next he woke, he felt better than he had in days or nights. 

Than wasn't there, though Zagreus noticed Mort was tucked into the blankets beside him should he need him. He felt almost relieved, that Than finally felt like he was doing well enough he could take a moment for himself. 

Zagreus got up and stretched, body aching and trembling but finally listening to him a bit more. His feet were not quite lit in their usual sparking and yellow-hot way, but close, an orange glow with the occasional flare. 

He changed his clothes and freshened himself up a bit more. He definitely owed Thanatos so much--he was a mess. 

Another mug of Dusa's mysterious gorgon drink was on the table, still streaming, and he gulped it down happily. He smacked his lips with relief. 

He tried to tidy up his room, which was a bit of a mess of blankets and clothes. His strength was waning, but he wasn't ready to lay down again. 

His arms shook as he folded one of the extra blankets, and he was almost winded by the time he lifted the lid of his trunk to put it away. 

"Just a little more..." he grunted stubbornly. 

It was a mistake. 

The last of his strength faded, and he was helpless to his feeble condition, despite his efforts. His knees turned liquid, and he found himself falling forward, a weak groan knocked loose from his lips. 

"Blood and--" he cursed as he dropped, knees hitting the ground heavily without the protection of his skull greaves, and they were bruised, though likely not as much as his pride. 

Weakly, he crawled, but his arms became useless as well. In a heap, he gave up, falling flatly onto the rug in the middle of his room. 

"I can finally feel how soft this is," he mumbled, face pressed against the finery. 

Of course, that was when Thanatos chose to reappear. A flash of green filled his chambers. 

"This isn't what it looks like," Zagreus lied. "I just wanted to know how the rug tasted." 

" _Tsch,_ Zag," Than chided. "I leave you alone for one morning or night..." 

He felt completely pitiful, and shamefully, tears were close to the surface of his eyes. "You don't have to stay, I'm fine, really. Look, my feet are almost lit again, see?" 

"Zagreus," Than cooed sympathetically, and he found he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Ugh, I'm entirely useless," he groaned, muffled into the floor. Despite himself, tears started to leak down his face. It was horribly unpleasant, making everything about his his face run and messy. His head throbbed, and his body ached. 

"Oh, Zag..." 

Thanatos pulled him up off the floor, like he was no more than a piece of crumpled parchment that he felt like he was. He smoothed a tender hand under his eyes, carefully swiping the tears away. 

"Love, you're still feverish," he said, looking at him softly. 

Zagreus' lower lip trembled, and his breathing shuddered. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't push yourself. It's alright, I promise? I'm not going anywhere." 

This just made Zagreus feel worse. "Your work--" 

"It's fine, I talked with Hermes and Charon. They don't mind," he explained gently. 

He tucked him back into bed, and Zagreus felt like the worst partner for still being sick after all Than's done for him. 

Than pressed a light kiss to his forehead. 

"I was feeling better," Zagreus protested, stubborn tears still slipping down his cheeks. 

"It's alright... it's alright..." Than murmured, rubbing soothing circles against his back. 

"Godsdammit," he cursed, unable to stay awake any longer. 

*** 

Finally, after several days or nights of being feverish and bedridden, Zagreus woke with a clear head, and could feel heat radiating from his feet. 

He sagged with relief, tossing the covers from him. He looked and saw Thanatos idly playing with the pieces on the game table by his bed, leaning on one of his hands. 

"Than?" he said, relishing how much easier it was to speak. 

"Zagreus? How are you feeling?" he asked, hurrying over to his side. 

"So much better. It's all thanks to you, love. Thank you," Zagreus said. 

"Me? I didn't do anything." 

Zagreus smiled. "I'm sure the mortals you've kept waiting would disagree. Than, you've hardly left my side. You're so kind." 

A flush dusted Than's cheeks. "Well, still..." 

"I'm sorry for troubling you so." 

"It's only to be expected at this point," Than said, eyes shining as he teased him. "Really, you didn't. It's not your fault, love." 

Zag smiled, so thankful. He grabbed Than by the collar and pulled him in close for a kiss, blissfully enjoying the coolness of Death's lips against his warm ones. 

"Much better," he sighed. 

He went to deepen the kiss, but Than pulled back sharply. 

Zagreus looked and saw Death's eyes watering. 

"Gods, that gorgon drink--" Than sputtered, blinking furiously. 

Laughter bubbled out of Zagreus. "Can't handle the spice, Than?" 

"Spice? You taste like fire and brimstone distilled," Than argued. 

"And it's my treat, just for you for taking care of me so sweetly," Zagreus teased, leaning in for another kiss. 

Thanatos laughed and kept a firm hand on his chest, keeping him an arm's length away. "Zag!" he said, but was smiling. 

"C'mon, Than, let me thank you properly!" 

"You can thank me after you've washed your mouth out."

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon Than give him a kiss ;) 
> 
> The next purchase Zagreus made with the house contractor was for a new aquarium and a fireplace in the lounge. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading you guys! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes


End file.
